Cookies for a Night Fury
by Steefwaterbutter
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Larry is eagerly awaiting the arrival of Santa. But what happens when a Viking named Hiccup shows up at his door, perusued by an angry Night Fury?


**A/N: Just a little thing I wrote between studying for finals. I would recommend watching or listening to "Oh Santa- Silly Songs with Larry" before reading this.**

* * *

_And now it's time for silly songs with Larry. The part of the show where Larry comes out and sings a silly song._

_It's Christmas Eve and Larry is anxiously awaiting the arrival of Santa Clause with a plate of cookies._

A small green cucumber in his pajamas and a santa hat was pacing back and forth in his house. He began to sing,

_"Oh Santa,_

_I can't wait for you to come,_

_I just can't wait for you to come,_

_And I've got cookies,_

_Three yummy cookies._

_Just for you for when you come,_

_Only for you for when you come,_

_Because it's Chrisssssstmaaasssss!"_

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Larry was confused. Didn't Santa come down the chimney?

_"Could that be Santa?_

_Could that be him?_

_Could it be the one who brings presents to a cucumber like me,_

_A good cucumber like meeeeee?"_

There was only one way to find out. Larry opened the door. He was greeted not by Santa, but by an asparagus wearing a black mask, tied on with a belt.

"Who are you?"

_"I'm a bankrobber!_

_And I've come to rob your banks,_

_Oh yes! I've come to rob your banks._

_And I've come to swipe your dimes and steal your nickels,_

_So step aside you silly pickle!"_

Though Larry was rather freaked out about this bankrobber who had shown up out of nowhere. However, in the spirit of Christmas, he made an offer.

_"I'm not a banker!_

_I don't have banks my robbing friend,_

_But I have cookies,_

_Three yummy cookies._

_And I don't have nickels,_

_But please take this my robbing friend!_

_Eat one of these my robbing friend!_

_They are for Santa,_

_But you may have one."_

The bank robber did, and seemed to find it very enjoyable, for he began to sing,

_"I'm a robber!_

_And I came to rob your banks,_

_Oh yes! I came to rob your bank..._

_You shared a cookie,_

_A yummy cookie._

_And though I'd love to steal your dimes, perhaps another time..._

_Because it's Chrissssstttmasssss!"_

Just then came another knock at the door. Larry wondered who would show up next. Would it be Santa?

_"Could that be Santa?_

_Could that be him?_

_Could it be the one who brings presents to a cucumber like me?_

_A good cucumberrrr like meeeeeee?"_

However, it was again, not Santa, but a skinny teenage boy with a brown hair and a green tunic. Larry wondered what was taking Santa so long.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I am a Viking named Hiccup who is fleeing from an angry Night Fury," the Viking said nervously.

"How did you become the size of a cucumber?"

"Long story. Gotta hide!" Hiccup jumped inside and dove under the table. "How could I know he'd be so angry?" Larry heard him mutter. "It was only a peice of chocolate."

"Would you like a cookie?" Larry asked.

"Thanks," Hiccup replied, and ate the cookie.

Just then there was a pounding at the door.

_"Could that be Santa?_

_Could that be him?_

_Could it be the one brings presents to a cucumber like me,_

_A good cucumber like meeeeeee?"_

"Why are you singing?" Hiccup asked.

Larry ignored him an opened the door, then...

"**AHHHH**!"

A very large, very angry, black dragon was roaring outside the door,

_"I am Toothless!_

_And I've come to-"_

Hiccup jumped up and slammed the door shut. "Y-you d-didn't see a-anything," he laughed nervously.

However, they heard a voice boom, "**You stole my entire stash of Snoggletog candy! And YOU ARE GOING TO PAY!**"

"What is Snoggletog?" the bank robber asked.

Just then a bright red tomato with a white beard squeezed out from under the cardboard fireplace.

_"I'm Santa!_

_And I've come to bring you gifts!_

_Oh yes! I've come to bring you gifts._

_And I've come to stock your stockings,_

_Oh-ho-ho-ho!_

_And I've come to... jiggle my belly._

_And wiggle my... nose."_

The jolly little fruit smiled merrily, but when he looked at Larry, he frowned. "Wait a minute... isn't that my hat?" He turned to the bank robber. "And that's my belt!"

"Now I can explain!"

"Um... cookie?" Larry had hoped Santa wouldn't recognize his hat. And if Santa had, Larry had hoped he would have let Larry keep the hat, because of Larry's delicious cookies.

_"You've been **VERY** naughty... and **I'VE** got a **LIST**!"_ the tomato exclaimed furiously as he began to chase them around the room.

Larry was so hasty in his exit that he ran into the cardboard door, and knocked over a bowl of yak-nog. It flew into the air and landed on his head. Santa was very angry, because it ruined his hat.

Hiccup looked at the broken door, then shrugged and picked up the cookie. He was about to eat it when he noticed a peach from the Internal Revenue Service staring at him.

"Did you claim that?"

Just then Toothless bounded in, now only a little bigger than Hiccup, the size of a large cucumber.

"It's mine! It's **MINE**!" the dragon squealed and gobbled down the cookie.

"Are you happy now?" Hiccup inquired.

"No! It tasted horrible!"

"Okay, okay, fine. Here's your candy." Hiccup pulled out Toothless' stash of candy. Sadly, it was confiscated by the IRS, because Toothless couldn't pay the Snoggletog candy tax.

So Toothless and Hiccup went back to Berk to play with exploding Gronckle eggs, along with Astrid and her dragon Stormfly.

Larry and the bank robber spent Christmas in Santa jail, which was made entirely out if candycanes.

Santa bought a new hat and belt for himself at Wall-drug. He also got a glass of ice-water, and a jackalope.

So they all had a very Merry Christmas, as well as a happy Snoggletog.

**|The En****d|**


End file.
